Nighttime Confession
by violet -x3 stone
Summary: Alba is feeling hurt by all the mean things that Ross does to him. In the middle of the night he cries about it to himself. Unfortunately for Alba, Ross hears him crying and decides to show Alba how much he really cares. (One-Shot)


**NIGHTTIME CONFESSION**

**RossxAlba**

**Summary: Alba is feeling hurt by all the mean things that Ross does to him. In the middle of the night he cries about it to himself. Unfortunately for Alba, Ross hears him crying and decides to show Alba how much he really cares.**

**Disclaimer: If Senyu was mine, Ross and Alba would be getting it on already. Alas, I don't own it.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy, don't like? Don't read! A bit sexual (enough that I wanted to but it under M and not get in trouble.) but nothing extreme.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Alba was getting ready to sleep after the long day and looked down at his stomach. The scar was still there. For being help Ross was none, so far he stabbed him, let him go to prison, stepped on his foot, and the list went on and on.

He crawled into his sleeping bag and took fetus position. He was sure Ross was asleep by and now, and even if he wasn't, he probably would not care if he were crying. He first let out a sniffle, then a tear, and then he started full-out crying. He was getting noisy but he didn't care anymore. In the middle of another of his howls he heard a groan.

Alba froze and bit his bottom lip to stop the crying a bit, but his sniffle were just a loud as before. He was afraid that he if awoke Ross, Ross would decide to punch him.

"What are you doing?" Ross said in a tired voice, Alba could hear the rustling of the sleeping bag.

"N-Nothing." Alba stuttered a bit scared. He heard for rustling from the sleeping bag and relaxed a little when he thought Ross was going back to sleep.

Alba was about to curl up and try to sleep when he felt the top of his sleeping bag being yanked off of him. He looked up as saw Ross staring down at him.

"Have you been crying?" Ross asked with genuine worry on his face, Alba only sniffed.

Ross crawled in Alba's sleeping bag and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Don't cry." Alba was surprised by the sudden show of emotions, he started to relax in Ross's arms.

"I'm here for you, you can tell me your troubles." At this statement Alba pushed Ross away. Ross widened his eyes in surprise to the reaction.

"Here for you?" Alba screamed his eyes tearing up again.

"Here for you? All you have been doing is the opposite! You STABBED me! Don't pretend to be nice, because I know better by now. I know that your gonna do something to hurt me." He spat out his words like poison and softened his voice only at the end when he began to cry again. He rolled around to be facing away from Ross.

He felt Ross's turn him around, and as much as he resisted, he couldn't because Ross was stronger. Alba looked down into his hands instead of meeting Ross's eyes. Ross lifted his chin up with his hands to make sure Alba would look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said before leaning into Alba and giving him a kiss.

Alba's face turned a deep red, and started squirming trying desperately to face the other way.

Ross grabbed Alba's arms and pinned them above his head, he then straddled him so he couldn't move.

"I said I was sorry." Alba whimpered. Ross then forced a kiss on Alba and unlike the first one that was kind and gentle, this one was possessive. Alba tried to resist but couldn't under Ross's weight. Alba eventually gave in to the kiss and let Ross take control.

Ross took away one of his hands from pinning down Alba to slip up Alba's shirt. He started playing with his nipple earning a moan from Alba.

"S-stop! Ross!" Alba broke away from the kiss. Ross smirked.

"I thought you were upset about mean things I was doing and how I didn't care. I'm just showing you that I care." Ross licked Alba's ear.

"Ah! Not like this. I can see that you care for me, now stop!" Alba tried getting out his words through his breathy moans. Suddenly everything stopped.

"Oh! So you can see that I care about you. Now I can stop like you asked me to then." Ross answered with a cheery smile. Ross took away his hands from Alba's shirt and laid down in the sleeping bag and pulled the cover on the both of them. Alba panted from the recent actions done by the dark-haired boy.

"Now go to sleep." Ross hugged Alba close. Alba's cheek was still pink and had no sign of losing any of its color.

He cares? He cares? Alba thought to himself. I think I am okay with that. He added as he snuggled into Ross's chest.

**First Ross Alba fanfic! Yay!**

**Review, fav, and fan!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(I know it's short, forgive me. I plan to write more of them though.)**

** ON ANOTHER NOTE! I wrote this months ago, so I really hope I improved. (The first paragraph of the authors note was written months ago as well, I just couldn't part with it.) This has not been read by anyone yet, and I haven't done any proof reading, so it probably has a LOT of mistakes. Please tell me about them. Also leave a review to tell me how you like the story, I would love to know what you think.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
